


Adrien's Pokemon Go Adventure

by Prismidian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pokemon GO
Genre: Characters on Team Instinct, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien has no friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrien's Pokemon Go Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below if you want more of this AU.

Holding his phone as if it was a magnifying glass, Adrien Agreste combed the streets of Paris looking for Pokemon.

Already a level five he had picked his team and was ready to take over a gym.

After a brief run in with Marinette whom had claimed her parents needed her in the bakery for some thing; He continued on his way.

It would have been nice to have a friend walking with him but Nino was busy with something as well, so Adrien sat by the Seine river and fed candies to the Pokémon he had already caught.

He would have just gone home but another Pokémon appeared nearby, however this time he had some competition.

A stranger with spiky blond hair had arrived at the same place, most likely in search of the same Pokémon.

His back was turned but after Adrien tapped him on the shoulder, he turned to face the young model.

“You’re Adrien Agreste!” The older male said before he introduced himself, but Adrien knew who he was in an instant.

“You’re Spark! The leader of team instinct.”

“Yass, thats me! What can I do for ya little buddy?”

Adrien just stared at him a moment unsure of what to say until the team leader realised he just caught his new Pokémon right from under this kid.

“Oh sorry, were you trying to catch this guy? Would you like me to help you find another one?”

“Sure!”

Adrien replied stary-eyed, looking for Pokémon with his teams leader would be a dream come true.

“Well lets go dude! We’re gonna be the very best!” Spark shouted before he took off running. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Pokemon Go comic by Toriitorii about Adrien being on team instinct and Mahaliciously asking for a crossover where Adrien meets Spark.
> 
> Link to the inspiration/comic and comments: http://prismidian.tumblr.com/post/149303684646/mahaliciously-toriitorii-scribbly


End file.
